Force of Resistance
Force of Resistance - Featuring Sonic the Hedgehog (Japanese: ソニックの抵抗力 Sonic's Force of Resistance) is a complete reimagining of the 2017 title and a reboot of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Unlike many previous Sonic the Hedgehog titles, Force of Resistance is a platforming beat 'em up title designed for cooperative play between two players. Unlike the original Sonic Forces, the "classic" version of Sonic the Hedgehog from does not appear. Force of Resistance takes place three months after Sonic the Hedgehog's death at the hands of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who wields a new power of unknown origin. With no one left to stand in his way, Eggman's army of robots manages to take over the world and enslave a significant portion of the land's population. Two allies of Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, create a resistance movement to rise up against Eggman and his new ally, a violent masked jackal named Infinite. The game's story primarily follows an avatar character, whose design can be determined by the player, referred to as "Rook" or "The Rookie". Gameplay While previous Sonic the Hedgehog titles put an emphasis on moving at high speeds, Force of Resistance instead puts a greater focus on combat, and achieves this by removing the character of Sonic from the starring role. The combat of Force of Resistance uses a basic light and heavy attack mix of gameplay, and alternating the two buttons allows the player to perform unique combinations of attacks, often dealing more damage the more light attacks are performed prior to a heavy attack. The player can also shield and perform dodge rolls to evade attacks. The final basic combat technique is the ability to lock-on to enemies in order to easily target them with attacks. There are various item crates scattered around areas, which can grant the player character certain temporary abilities, while characters can also be upgraded with a variety of different pieces of equipment that can be purchased with the Rings the player collects; the player must no longer rely on using Rings as health, with an actual Health Bar (that the player can increase through upgrades) replacing the mechanic. Force of Resistance does not completely forego the series' roots as a platformer however. While platforming is light, the game does require the player to complete platforming-based challenges, often made easier depending on the character being controlled by the player. Somewhat similarly to some previous Sonic the Hedgehog titles, missions feature non-linear layouts often with a single goal in mind. Two players can play the game simultaneously and the game's difficulty is altered in order to accommodate the addition of a second character. Two players can also work together in a special puzzle-based co-op campaign. Story Characters Resistance Members Every playable character has unique abilities and the game offers incentive to replay missions using different characters and uncover secrets. More characters are unlocked by the player by having them join the Resistance through the completion of missions; some characters can only be unlocked by completing optional objectives, and additional mini-campaigns can be unlocked that focus on a single playable character. Each mission must be completed with a pre-determined character, though any can be used on subsequent playthroughs. * Amy Rose * Miles "Tails" Prower * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Cream the Rabbit & Cheese * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel Eggman Army Members Using the same power Eggman gifted to Infinite, the two create living replicas of characters from the pasts of Sonic and his friends, each also possessing the same strengths (and weaknesses) of their original counterpart while being completely loyal to Eggman's goals. These characters, referred to by the Resistance as "Counterfeits" (despite many of them being just as or more powerful than their original counterparts), have also been powered up and gifted new abilities. * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Infinite * Metal Sonic * Hard-Boiled Heavies ** Heavy King ** Heavy Gunner ** Heavy Shinobi ** Heavy Magician ** Heavy Rider * Counterfeits ** Counterfeit Shadow the Hedgehog ** Counterfeit Zavok ** Counterfeit Chaos ** Counterfeit Neo Metal Sonic ** Counterfeit Mephiles the Dark Missions Gallery ACL Sonic Forces redux.png|English logo ACL Sonic Forces redux v2.png|Alternate English logo